


A Bunny in Hell

by Colorado_Writer4113



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Confused and Scared, Gay, Hell, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Past Abuse, Possible gay relationship, So basically you just died and went to Vivziepop's Hell, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorado_Writer4113/pseuds/Colorado_Writer4113
Summary: Welcome to Hell! Population: One more with you!You managed to die right as the yearly cleanse finished. Somewhere above you, fireworks went off with pops and crackles. Alone, afraid, and with only the memory of how you died, you've gotta fight your way to live in this Hellscape. Turf wars, robberies, and other crimes litter the streets, and with a soul and good as yours, it's unlikely you'll live for more than a day.Luckily for you, a very handsome radio demon and a slutty spider might help you out in the future.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	A Bunny in Hell

You woke up in a daze.

There was a dim light above you and in front of you. The light above you, you could easily make out; it was the Moon. Or at least what this realm's version of the Moon was. It was red and had a pentagram inscribed into its surface.

Ah, great. You're in Hell.

The light in front of you was a bit harder to tell. It shone with a sort of comforting brilliance. Something that reminded you of…

* * *

...your city apartment was always bustling. You and your parents lived in a dingy 2-room, 600 square-foot apartment. You could never get a good night's sleep; something was always going on. Your parents got into another fight, the meth addicts on the floor got called out again, some dumbass tripped the fire alarm. But today, your mother finally left you and your father. She went with blackish-blue bruises up and down her face and arms, and it was likely that she had at least a broken rib. Your mother was the only person you had told that you were gay, and she was the only person you felt like you could confide in. It broke your heart to see her leave, and it didn't help when your father proceeded to yell at you again.

"She's gone!" your father yelled. "She is dead to this family now, and no son of mine will cry over her."

All of a sudden, your bottled up feelings spewed forward in one big outburst. "I can't believe you!" you shouted. "Mom was the only person I could trust in this hell-on-earth! She was the only person who listened to me when I was being harassed at school when I had mental breakdowns. She was the only person in this goddam world who I told I was gay, and you were too busy drowning out your problems with whiskey to even notice!"

It all came out at once. Your father's ordinarily stern face bled white around his clenched jaws, and without a word, he left to his room and grabbed his gun. You pleaded and begged for him to stop, but he fired.

* * *

And now you're here, hiding in an alley, trying to get your bearing in this Hell. You finally mustered up the courage to stagger towards the end of the alley, trying to reach the streetlight. It took a while to get on your feet.

Wait a minute. Your feet aren't _feet._ They're _paws_.

You admit to yourself that that threw you for a turn. But it didn't matter. You managed to stumble your way to the opening of the alley on your new feet. You came out of the alley onto a highway in a dingy part of the city. Thankfully, no one was around as you emerged from the alleyway. You breathed a sigh of relief and started a midnight walk towards where you thought the center of town would've been.

On your walk, you heard a crackle of static once or twice behind you, making you relatively uneasy. Still, it wasn't until you looked behind you that you felt in danger for the first time.

A demon. An actual demon, about 7 feet tall, smiled down at you with an eerie golden smile. The demon held a 1930s microphone in one hand, and his other hand adjusted a monocle he wore. He was dressed in a dapper red striped suit, and he had bright red hair. Two tufts of hair were styled up and ended in black tips, similar to deer ears, and two small deer antlers complimented his hair.

"Well, hello, darling!" he said with an odd radio filter to his voice. You smiled weakly up at him, considering you only stood at 5 feet 6 inches. "That's it, dear, smile! You're never fully dressed without one!"

"Annie?" You replied meekly. You had always been a fan of musicals.

"That's the one, my dear! I'm quite an enthusiast of the musical theatre." The deer demon then started to hum the song.

You laughed a little; this demon wasn't so dangerous!

"What's your name, sir?" you asked him.

"My name is Alastor, my dear. And yours?"

You hesitated. You hadn't really thought about your name. When you were alive, you were named (Y/N). Maybe you'll ditch choosing a new name for now.

"My name's (Y/N)," you say to Alastor. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The same to you, my dear!" Alastor said, his eerie smile never faltering. Suddenly, a door somewhere around you slammed open, startling you and Alastor. You heard a loud crack of static and realized that Alastor was no longer around you. From the direction of the door, a couple walked out. Or, at least, what looked like a couple. They had their arms around each other, and one was leading the other somewhere.

"Over here, doll," a gruff masculine voice cooed to the other. He looked like a bird, an owl, perhaps. "I know of a place where we's can be all alone."

"Oh, do ya?" the other, a spider, said, a lustful grin spread across their face. They sounded like a male tenor, but looked like a girl, with a large tuft of fluff poking out of their topcoat. You stared at the spider, their slim body, four arms, and languid movements seemingly entrancing you to them.

"Hey, you!" Uh oh. The first demon noticed you gawking at his date, and started storming towards you, the spider following behind in confusion. "What makes ya think you can just drool over ma slut like that?!" he yelled with fury. The spider did not take his words kindly.

"Wha'd'ya mean yer slut, fuckface?" They said to the demon. "Move yer sorry ass along, Travis, and stop harassin' 'er!" The spider's choice words and their ability to make him stop further enhanced your attraction to the demon.

"Hey, I'm sorry 'bout that," the demon apologized after the first demon, Travis, was a decent distance away. "I'm Angel. Angel Dust."

"(Y/N)," you replied. "And for the record, I'm a boy, not a girl."

Angel Dust blushed profusely at this. "Hah, then sorry for the misgenderin'. I ain't no stranga' to that eitha'. I'm a boy, too, but with this," he gestured to his large tuft of fur, "I'm often thought of as a girl. Speaking of..." Angel ran a hand over your figure, your hourglass shape and slim body, making you blush and your ears flatten. "Hey, I don' mean ta intrude, but with your body, guys and gals're gonna be clamberin' over each other ta get to ya. And, yer a bunny, som'th'n that's very rare in Hell." Angel smiled a genuine smile, not a lustful one.

"And when you say that you're a boy, does that mean…?" you asked, further intrigued.

"Yeah, I'm _**gay!**_ " Angel made a flamboyant pose as he spoke, which caused you to laugh out loud. Your laughter was cut short, however, as Travis, yelled to Angel.

"HEY! I paid for you tonight, yer not allowed to be friendly with randos on the street!"

Angel groaned and brought one of his arms to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I gotta go," he said. "It was nice to meetcha (Y/N)!"

"You too!" you replied, and as you watched him saunter off, you felt a twang of something you've never felt. You felt warm all over, and mildly jealous of Travis. You felt admiration for Angel.

The sky was brightening now; you managed to reach what would possibly be the center of the city, and it was starting to really wake up now. You began to notice the number of dead bodies lying around. They were piled up on street corners, against streetlamps, even just lying open in the street where cars would just plow over them, splattering their insides onto the pavement. You gagged as a car drove right by you, crushing a body underneath its tires and splashing the body's gore all over you, your dark purple fur now stained red.

_Eugh, time for a shower._

Anger filled up your body as you stormed towards the car. You were tired, you were confused as to where the fuck you were, and now you're covered in body bits. You were about to tell the driver off for being such a piece of shit until you heard a familiar voice.

"Thanks for the fun time, hot stuff."

Alarm bells went ringing in your head. Travis could and would take a chance to absolutely murder you, and as you ran away from the car and in front of a limousine, one of the passengers rolled down the window. She glared at you with her uncovered eye, her pale white hair and a red X covering the other. You giggled nervously and ran the other direction.

You don't exactly know how far you ran, but the sounds of some sort of turf war echoed, now behind you. As for you, you stumbled into the courtyard of a large building called the Happy Hotel. Out of breath, tired, and hungry, you had no choice but to enter the building. It was quite fancy on the inside, but the decorations ran a little scarce. A single mini-fridge lay on its side, and a royal couch stood off to the side. You ran to the mini-fridge, a bit disappointed that it only contained a half-full box of popsicles. Nonetheless, you shrugged your shoulders, grabbed a popsicle, and went to lay down on the couch.

 _God_ , it was comfortable. The cushions seemed to envelop you just in a perfect manner. You hadn't slept in what felt like years. You felt your eyes closing, drooping heavier and heavier until you couldn't bear to hold them open anymore. You finally felt relaxed for the first time in years as you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
